Rabiosa
|artist= ft. |year = 2010 |dg = (Classic) (Latin Fitness Version) |difficulty = Medium (Classic) Medium (Latin Fitness Version) |effort = Low (Classic) Intense (Latin Fitness Version) |mode = Solo (Classic) Solo (Latin Fitness) Dance Crew (Mashup) |dlc = Classic October 22, 2015 (NOW) May 4, 2017 (JDU) Latin Fitness Version October 6, 2016 (NOW) March 9, 2017 (JDU) |mc = /Pink (Approximated) /Pink-Red (Latin Fitness) |pc = (Classic) (Latin Fitness) |gc = (Classic) (Latin Fitness) |perf = Classic Juliana Herrerahttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wK4Ou1zlMFQ Latin Fitness Version Shirley Henault |nowc = Rabiosa (Classic) RabiosaALT (Latin Fitness Version) |alt = Latin Fitness Version |nogm = 3 (Classic) 4 (Latin Fitness Version) 2 (Mashup) |lc = Purple (Classic/Mashup)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8gd8IQ8nK40 Red (Classic) (NOW) (Latin Fitness) |mashup = Bring Your Friends |pictos= 112 (Classic) 140 (Latin Fitness) 76 (Mashup) |audio = }}"Rabiosa" by ft. is featured on , , and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancers Classic The dancer is strongly based off of Shakira's style being shown as a woman wearing red jeans, a loosely tied orange gold top, multiple belts, various black bracelets, black stilettos boots, and long curly hair. Latin Fitness Version The dancer is a woman wearing an orange headband, red wrist sweatbands, a multicolored jacket with one sleeve, one legging being cyan or teal, and the other legging being multicolored, and orange and magenta sneakers. Background Classic The routine takes place in a background of sheer color-changing curtains, in shades of red, pink, orange, purple, and blue, over a white background. While zooming into the dancer, the background becomes dark with flashing lights. After zooming out, white circular lights are seen on the ground flashing. Latin Fitness Version The routine starts in an orange background, with like-red colors and green dots get painted. When the song starts, red with green stripes and yellow spirals are colored in the orange background, along with light blue circles. When the pre-chorus begins, the orange background turns red with purple and yellow triangles, and yellow zig-zag with green and violet dots. The zigzags and triangles move up and down. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Part your hands and shake your shoulders as if you are swimming. Gold Move 3: Put your hands on your hips and shake your hips. Rabiosa gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Rabiosa gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Rabiosa gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Rabiosa gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Latin Fitness Version There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Open your arms up and put your right leg in front of the left one. Gold Moves 2 and 4: Face left, put your right leg onward and move slowly your left arm. Gold Move 3: Open your arms, first right, then left. Rabiosaalt gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Rabiosaalt gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Rabiosaalt gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 and 4 Rabiosaalt gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 4 in-game Rabiosaalt gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Rabiosaalt gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup There are 2 Gold Moves in the Mashup, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Put your hand up with your palms pointing to the air. (Pound The Alarm) Poundthealarm gm 2.png|Both Gold Moves (Pound The Alarm) Rabiosamu gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Mashup Rabiosa has a Dance Crew Mashup with the theme Bring Your Friends which can be unlocked for 1000 Mojo Coins (or 20 Mojo Coins for all 7th-generation consoles). Dancers *''Dynamite'' *''Pound The Alarm'' GM1 *''Irish Meadow Dance'' *''Dynamite'' *''Y.M.C.A.'' *''Pound The Alarm'' *''You’re the First, the Last, My Everything'' *''Crucified'' *''Pound The Alarm ''GM2 *''Irish Meadow Dance'' *''Dynamite'' *''Y.M.C.A.'' *''4x4'' *''Bang Bang'' *''Pound The Alarm'' *''You’re the First, the Last, My Everything'' *''Irish Meadow Dance'' *''Crucified'' *''Dynamite'' *''Y.M.C.A.'' *''4x4'' *''Bang Bang'' *''Pound The Alarm'' Dance Quests Rabiosa appears in the following Dance Quests maps: Classic *Roller Latin Fitness Version *Moon Appearances in Mashups Rabiosa appears in the following Mashups: Classic *''Animals '' (Club) *''Boys (Summertime Love)'' (Best of Just Dance 2016) *''Want To Want Me'' Appearances in Playlists Rabiosa is featured in the following playlists: Classic ''Just Dance Now'' * All Songs K-R * Solos ''Just Dance 2016'' * Just Dance 2016 * Solos ''Just Dance Unlimited'' * Just Dance 2016 * Latin Corner * Solos * Unlimited K-R Latin Fitness Version ''Just Dance Now'' * All Songs K-R * Fitness ''Just Dance 2016'' * Just Dance 2016 * Solos ''Just Dance Unlimited'' * Just Dance Unlimited * Latin Corner * Solos * Unlimited K-R Captions Both of Rabiosa’s routines appear in Party Master Modes in . Here are the captions attributed to their dance moves: Classic *To The Sky *With The Wrist Latin Fitness Version *Slide Trivia *''Rabiosa'' is the second song by Shakira in the series. *''Rabiosa'' had the first Behind The Track ''interview after the preview and not before the preview. However, this is only in the US version of the preview. *In this track's ''Behind the Track interview, it is revealed that Juliana Herrera is the dancer and that she is of Colombian nationality as well as Shakira.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Cg4Kng6Xhw *There are two versions of the song: one in English featuring Pitbull and one in Spanish featuring El Cata. The latter is used in game. *The preview contains a beta version of the background which was not used in the final game. *In the Mashup, the original version of Dynamite is used; however, the icon shows the Just Dance Now remake. Additionally, Bang Bang’s beta version was used (their eyes are visible). **Additionally, one of Dynamite’s pictograms is missing. *This is the second Mashup in the series to include Dance Crews after You’re On My Mind. **However, this is the first Dance Crew Mashup to be an alternate routine, as the Mashup for You’re On My Mind was a Classic routine. *The Latin Fitness version lacks a few Pictograms. *In the coach selection menu for the Classic routine, the coach's glove is on her left hand. * On May 26th, 2016, the Just Dance official English YouTube account uploaded a short tutorial by Juliana Herrera, where she teaches how to perform the first moves of the pre-chorus.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B5O4tFTcVWI&index=19&list=WL * Although the Latin Fitness coach wears a yellowish glove, the pictograms have purple arrows. * Throughout the classic routine, a blur randomly appears over parts of the dancer (such as over her stomach at 0:55 in the first video below). Gallery Game Files Rabiosa.png|''Rabiosa'' RabiosaALT.png|''Rabiosa'' (Latin Fitness Version) Rabiosamu_cover_generic.png|''Rabiosa'' (Mashup) Rabiosa cover albumcoach.png|Album coach (Classic) Rabiosaalt cover albumcoach.png|Album coach (Latin Fitness Version) Rabiosa cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) Rabiosaalt cover@2x.jpg| cover (Latin Fitness Version) tex1_64x64_m_c3ae9aa291730dd3_14.png|Menu background (7th-Gen) (Classic) Tex_0197.jpg| menu banner (Latin Fitness Version) 284.png|Avatar (Classic) Rabiosagold.png|Golden avatar (Classic) Rabiosadiamond.png|Diamond avatar (Classic) latinfit.png|Avatar (Latin Fitness Version) 200285.png|Golden avatar (Latin Fitness Version) 300285.png|Diamond avatar (Latin Fitness Version) rabiosa pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) RabiosaALTPictos.png|Pictograms (Latin Fitness Version) In-Game Screenshots Rabiosa Menu.gif|''Rabiosa'' on the menu LF Menu.gif|Latin Fitness on the menu Rabiosa menu.png|''Rabiosa'' on the menu (2017) JD2017 2017-03-09 12-36-36-354.jpg|''Rabiosa'' (Latin Fitness Version) on the menu Rabiosa load.png|Loading screen (Classic) JD2017 2017-03-09 12-37-32-614.jpg|Loading screen (Latin Fitness Version) Rabiosa coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen (Classic) 392296.jpg|Gameplay (Classic) 392295.jpg|Gameplay (Classic) Dancer19.jpg|Gameplay (Latin Fitness Version) Promotional Images Just-Dance-2016-060815-019.png Behind the Scenes BTS-RABIOSA.png| rabiosa bts.png| Beta Elements Rbg.jpg|Beta Background Rabiosa-temp 214063.gif|Unused background Others Rabiosabackground.png|Background Videos Official Music Video Shakira - Rabiosa (Spanish Version) ft. El Cata Teasers Just Dance 2016 - Rabiosa by Shakira Ft. El Cata - Official US Rabiosa - Shakira Ft. El Cata Just Dance 2016 Gamescom Gameplay preview Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2016 - Rabiosa - 5 stars Just Dance Now - Rabiosa 5* Just Dance 2017- Rabiosa by Shakira ft. El Cata - 5 stars (PS4) Just Dance® 2018 Rabiosa By Shakira Ft. El Cata 5* Megastars 'Latin Fitness Version' Just Dance 2016 - Rabiosa (Aerobic) - 5 stars Rabiosa (Latin Fitness) - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2017 - Rabiosa (Sweat) by Shakira Танец Just Dance® 2018 (Unlimited) - Rabiosa(Версия для латины-фитнес)by Shakira Ft.El Cata(PS Move) 'Mashup' Rabiosa (Mashup) - Just Dance 2016 References Site Navigation es:Rabiosa Shakira Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Spanish Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Dance Crew Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Juliana Herrera